


The Easiest Thing

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kagome is tired of waiting for a certain arrogant dayokai to make the first move. She decides to take matters into her own hands
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The Easiest Thing

She knew he was there before she saw him. The low hum of his yokai was spread across the clearing by the well. After 6 months of traveling together in order to defeat Naraku she would have been able to recognize it anywhere, but now he seemed to be purposely brushing his yokai against her. She felt it as though it were fingers slowing dancing across her skin. It sent a shiver down her spine, but she took this as a good sign. He knew she was coming and he appeared to be pleased about it.

Normally this would make her skip towards him in attempt to be as close to him as soon as possible, but this time it made her slow. She was attempting to play it cool, show she was in control, show that she may or may not have been thinking about getting him alone for a long time but that it didn’t rattle her. 

She knew he probably knew her cool facade was a cover but she was thankful he would let her pretend. She finally entered the clearing and there he was, in all his daiyokai glory. Resting against a tree, one arm lethargically rested on his knee while the other was tangled in the grass. He was moon bathing, the light of the not so distance planet illuminating his face. Making him look even more ethereal than usual. She stared. She knew he knew she was staring even if his eyes were closed. She knew that he knew that she knew, he liked it when she stared. She forgave him for his vanity, it wasn’t like it was misplaced. 

When he had had enough he cracked one eye open and with a quirk of his lip gave her a slow once over.

Damn he was an arrogant thing. 

But still she smiled at him and titled her head toward the ground next to him. He inclined his head and closed his eyes resting his head back on the tree. She rolled her eyes at his feigned indifference. He may look calm but his yokai against her skin had increased it mintrautions. 

She slowly sat next to him, folding her legs up underneath her skirt, and placed a hand close to his tangled in the grass. If she reached her pinky out it would of touched his but she waited. She was playing hard to get after all. So she sat quietly and looked up at the moon, thinking it was not nearly as beautiful as he was but it was indeed a close second. 

They sat quietly for some time, her star gazing, while they teased each other with their respective yokai and miko energy. Finally after a particularly sensual brush of his yokai across her exposed skin she decided to be the first to break the silence. 

“I’m going home tomorrow. Back to my time I mean.”

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, eyes still closed.

“With the jewel complete, I’d like to spend some time with my family and friends.”

“Are they not your friends?” Sesshoumaru asked, waving his hand in the direction of the village. 

“My friends from my time,” She paused and chewed her bottom lip. “Though it is getting harder and harder to talk to them when our experiences are so different. And don’t get me started in their taste in men.” She paused again and laughed as she said “But again, really who am I to talk?”

“Indeed”

“Exactly indeed. I mean first there was Inuyasha, then Koga, and then well…” she trickled off still staring at the night sky. 

“Well?”

“A yokai who can’t take a hint,” She sighed dramatically. “Woe is me and my love life. I suppose now I should find a nice boy from my time, with a simple job, and little to no emotional baggage.” She turned to face him and smiled. 

He finally looked down at her and frowned.

“How dull.”

“Maybe but maybe I want dull.”

In response Sesshoumaru sprang grasping the miko up onto his lap, a arm around her waist, a hand around her neck, and his lips close to her ear, tongue sneaking out to trace the shell. Kagome heart skipped and her body quickly flushed, arousal sparking deep within her. 

‘Finally,’ she thought

“Do you want dull Ka-go-me,” he said her name with a click of his tounge against her ear at the end of each syllable. 

“A dull little human, with a dull little life, who could not satisfy the fire within you?” He said this with a rumble in his chest, his fingers tracing her jaw line until his thumb found her lips, following her cupid's bow. 

“Maybe a dull boy would be able to at least tell me what he wanted.” 

“Words, a dull boy would only be full of dull words. Passion is what a yokai could give you. Passon does not require words.” He moved his lip down to her neck as he said this hot breath ghosting kisses down to her collar bone. 

“Yet here I am with a yokai who has all the dull words and yet to show me the passion.”

Sesshoumaru snarled at this and tightly gripped her jaw in his hand. Looking fiercely into her eyes Sesshoumaru 's eyes bled a little red and he braced for her rejection.

Instead she smiled, licked her lips, and said “Go ahead Sesshoumaru, this is what I want.”

Maybe that is what Sesshoumaru had been waiting for. A final concrete confirmation he was not the only one who had been playing a game for so long and had finally wanted it to conclude in this. Logically he had known she was interested in him. The signs were obvious but something had always held him back. Sesshoumaru didn’t know what emotional baggage was but he suspected he may have some if his fear of her rejection was anything to go by. But here she was giving him the answer he had wanted to a question he had always been afraid to ask. He would not miss this opportunity, beside if she did leave tomorrow he would make sure she had a reason to return. 

So he kissed her. Pushed his full pale lips of her soft plush pink ones and all worries fade as she hungrily accepted. Their mouths moved together and Kagome small hands tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. Sesshoumaru growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and guided her legs to wrap around him. He needed to feel as much of her as close to him as possible. 

Kagome did a wicked thing with her tongue tracing his bottom lip and then bitting the appendage with her dull teeth. Sesshoumaru took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss and delved his tongue in her mouth. With his tongue he petted hers and heard her moan. He rubbed his tongue on the top of her mouth and in her surprise pressed herself deeper into his lap. 

Sesshoumaru moaned and pressed his groin closer to hers desperately seeking some sort of friction. Kagome gasped at the sensation of his clothed length gliding against her panty clad core and pulled away. Sesshoumaru quickly followed, unwilling to give up his pursuit of her lips.

Kagome laughed and pulled away. “Give me a second I need to breathe.” 

“Then breathe through your nose while your mouth is occupied.” 

Kagome laughed again and pulled back on his hair forcing him a bit away from her. 

He growled in response and rolled his hips to brush against her rapidly wetting panties. 

She moaned but did not let up on his hair. 

“Use your dull words and tell me what you want Sesshoumaru.”

“Is it not obvious.” He said while rolling his hips against her again

She shuddered but continued “No it’s not. I want you, all of you, for now and ever and for a long time. I want only you and I won’t be played with. Not again. So you better start verbally expressing yourself or I’ll get up and go back to the future and look for that dull human boy.” 

Sesshoumaru growled. Humans and their need for verbal reassurance. But he would give it to her. She had admitted what she wanted and it was only fair he did the same.

Sesshoumaru ghosted his lips over hers and whispered.“Stay. Stay here with me Kagome. Give yourself to me and this Sesshoumaru will give you all of himself. For now and ever and a long time.” 

Kagome pulled on his hair and forced him to look her in the eye. “Say it again,” she whispered

“Stay Kagome.”

Kagome looked hard into his eyes. Searching for the lie, the trick, but she found none. She sighed. Kagome had been played by the younger inuyokai but now she was older, an adult woman, and she was done playing games. She wanted love and she wanted it from Sesshoumaru. She smiled gently at him

“Was that so hard?”she mumbled and pressed up into his lips again. 

Sesshoumaru growled against her lips but didn’t answer. It hadn’t been though. It had been the easiest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> An old ship but a good ship. As an adult I want a more adult Kagome not afraid to go for what she wants. You get that demon girl


End file.
